April Fools' Day
by kandekisses
Summary: April 1st. Supposedly it is a day of fun and trickery. A day of mostly harmless pranks, yes, mostly is the word when you go to school with the Weasley twins. But thats not the point at the moment. The point is the way the 7th year Gryffindors looked


April 1st.

Supposedly it is a day of fun and trickery. A day of mostly harmless pranks, yes, mostly is the word when you go to school with the Weasley twins. But thats not the point at the moment. The point is the way the 7th year Gryffindors looked and felt right now. Professor Dumbledore had decided to have a "Surprise" potion lesson and pick today of all days to have it. April Fools' Day! To make matters worst its even a Saturday! And the worst of it all is that the lesson is going to bloody last all day long! See I don't know if you know this but, the Potions Master Professor Snape naturally loathes everything, especially shampoo but once again thats not the point. The only thing he seems to remotely like are those blasted slithering Slytherins. The ironic part you ask? Is that Slytherins and Gryffindors always have potions together as if it wasn't already enough torture! Many have speculated that Dumbledore was mental, but this just proves it.

"Sit down and No talking!", Snape commanded as he slunk into the Potion Room aka The Dungeon. Everybody immediately ceased what they were doing and quietly sat down awaiting further instructions.

"First, if any of you pull an April Fool's Day trick in my class. I will take off 50 points and you will have detention with me every saturday until the school year is up." Everyone let out a groan as Snape explained the torture. And if you looked close enough you could see some people putting 'items' back into their bag.

Merlins Beard, this is going to be a long day!

"Professor Dumbledore, insisted on this additional lesson, for the 7th years. As he felt that it was needed. I on the other hand see no point in it, But only out of respect for him I am agreeing to these terms." Snape stated as he stepped up to the blackboard.

"Now who can tell me about Amortentia?" Snape hissed the last word so menacingly that it sent chills down everyones back.

"If I'm not mistaken you were slightly introduced to it last year."

**Hermione's POV**

As everyone expected my hand shot up in the air. Nobody ever payed me any mind anymore, by now they knew that I will answer any question given to me, especially in all the classes. The surprising thing though was that with the exception of a couple people *cough* Crabbe&Goyle *cough* everyones hands trickled up. Snape surpassed every Gryffindor with his eyes and settled on a very pale boy with pointed features who had surprising white blonde hair. He casually held up his arm as though it was an honor for him to be answering the question.

"Mr. Malfoy could you please enlighten us?" He said with a slight smile on his face. Everybody knows that he favorites Draco Malfoy. If I'm not mistaken he's his god father or something like that.

Malfoy shot his infamous smirk which made some of the girls in the class giggle. But made me roll my eyes I hate that bloody smirk, and I hate how it gives me butterflies. Not in a good way though. No, definitely not!

"Certainly Professor I would be glad too," At this me and my fellow Gryffindors all rolled our eyes.

Bloody Malfoy.

"You see sir, Amortentia is considered to be the most potent love potion in the world. But of course it doesn't create real love as that is impossible. It just creates a powerful infatuation or obsession." He finished with a lazy drawl as if everyone should already know this little tidbit of information, and that frankly it didn't interest him at all.

The thing about Malfoy is that he is well known in Hogwarts for being the slytherin sex god. In the name of merlin why would he need to use a potion to get a witch? Umm well, at least thats what he thinks. Yes, him not me.

"Well Malfoy, Thats a very nice explanation I'm sure Professor Slughorn would appreciate it, But you left out some key things." At this every Gryffindor had to turn away to stifle their laughs and to hide their smiles.

"Amortentia is distinctive by its mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam that rises in characteristic spirals. But the most interesting part is that its supposed to smell different to each person according to what attracts them. So basically that means that you Malfoy would be able to smell ferret." I finished with a sweet smile towards the blonde.

**Draco's POV**

My smirk was completely wiped off my face, and was replaced with a slight frown. And those closest to me could probably see a slight pink tinge on my cheeks. The little bookworm knows how to embarrass me.

I look her over and notice that today her hair is sleek and straight. She has always been pretty, I guess you can say she's a natural beauty. Yes, I Draco Malfoy just said that about the muggle born.

Ever since she started caring about her looks she is probably the hottest girl in school. Now that is one witch I am sure I need Amortentia to ever attract. Not that I wanted to of course.

"Now Ms. Granger, I don't believe I called on you to speak out," drawled Snape, "I see that your still being an insufferable know it all. 20 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn and insulting another student." All the Gryffindors groaned, but didn't dare speak out as they knew that Snape would gladly take away more points.

"Now even though you all seem to know about the potion, Professor Dumbledore wants you all to make the potion and to ingest it." As soon as the words left Snape's mouth, there was a heavy murmur heard in the classroom from all the gasps and students now talking.

The boy next to me also known as my best mate raised his hand and the heavy chatter almost completely stopped.

You can say that after me he is probably the second most handsome bloke in school. The witches always talk about "his tan olive skin, his jet black hair that has a blue sheen, and his violet eyes." You could say we are the dynamic duo, which is way better then the golden trio.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?" Said Snape.

"Sir, How is making us take a silly love-potion supposed to help us in anyway?" Blaise spoke the words that everyone else in the room was thinking.

"Supposedly it will teach you all too understand how serious this potion is and that it will be easier to recognize if you ever come across it again." Snape hit the blackboard with his wand and the instructions on how to make Amortentia appeared. As he did this many hands shot up into the air.

"I will answer no more questions. Now get to making the potion before I give you all zeros." Snape demanded.

Everyone looked at the board and saw that though it wasn't the hardest potion they ever had to make it certainly wasn't the easiest.

**Hermione's POV**

"I don't get why we have to make this, I already know the effects," stated Ron Weasly a tall gangly boy with blood red hair.

Everyone always thinks that we should date each other but I couldn't, I mean come on hes my best friend!

"Well Ronald, obviously its important if Dumbledore decided to add it to the curriculum. And you're honestly probably the reason why he added the course." I stated matter of factly.

"Yeah know mate, she's probably right," anwered my other best friend Harry Potter a messy haired boy with brilliant green eyes.

"I'll go get the ingredients from the storage room," I said while walking away. I look at my list that I had written down when the ingredients popped up on the board.

Hmm frozen ashwinder eggs, a jobberknoll feather, a newt, powdered moonstone, and loveage. Thats not too bad better than polyjuice thats for sure.

"Ouch!"

I closed my eyes as I started falling and landed on something muscular. It feels pretty comfortable though and what's that delectable smell? I open my eyes and the first thing I see are these beautiful eyes. Stormy grey with flecks of blue in them.

**Draco POV**

"Watch where you're going Granger!" I said as I looked up and saw that the bookworm was on top of me.

I wonder why she's staring at me like that? I lifted one perfectly groomed eyebrow as I stared at her.

"Oh -sorry Malfoy, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said with blush forming on her cheeks.

"Fine Granger, I don't care just get off me already! You're cutting off my airway!" I said with slight regret in my voice. Who knew that a bookworm could be so soft? Not that I care or anything.

I watched as Granger if possible blushed even more as she slowly lifted herself off of me. When she finally got to full height she held out her hand in an attempt to help me up. I grabbed it and with surprising strength from such a little witch I was up in an instant.

As soon as I gained my balance, I pulled her arm so that she came closer to my body. I leaned forward and when my lips were merely inches away from her ear I whispered.

"Next time, just ask if you want to be on top of me that bad Granger."

I smirked as I turned around and started walking away. I know I left her standing there in a daze with her face as red as Weasel's hair. I must say teasing her is still fun.

Then I broke out into a full out grin as I heard the little minx mutter "Bloody Ferret".

**Hermione POV**

He has the nerve, no the audacity to believe that I would actually want to be on top of him? Please! That would happen when hippogriffs fly. Wait, I mean when dogs have three heads. Ugh! Just forget it!

I quickly grabbed the rest of the ingredients and head back to my table with Ron and Harry who looked very impatient at the moment.

"Damn Mione, did you triple check your list to make sure you had all the right ingredients again or something? Everyone else has already started!"

I looked at Ron and sighed as I sat down next to him. We each lit our cauldrons and began to make the potion.

While I was waiting for my liquid to hit a boil before putting in the ashwinder eggs. It felt as if someone was staring at me.

I looked up and saw those same pair of stunning eyes as earlier. I quickly looked away and started to help Neville with his potion seeing that it had dark smoke coming out of it...

"Times up." Snape said as he flicked his wand and all the remaining ingredients disappeared.

"Now the next part of the lesson is to test your potions." Snape sneered.

Of course I raised my hand. "But sir, How will we know it worked?"

I watched as Snape took a deep breath and slowly start to rub his temples. I really don't think he's having a pleasant day.

"Well Ms. Granger, if you would have let me finished then you would know that little tidbit of information now wouldn't you?"

"As you all are aware you had to drop a hair into the potion to make the potion unique to yourself. Now I will take your samplings and give them to a different classmate to see if the potion worked properly." Snape finished as he once again flicked his wand and made our potion samples all fly through the air and land on a different table.

"The person who becomes infatuated with you will be the same person that you are infatuated with." Snape said as he rolled his eyes.

"I also have the antidote that will be used at the end of the lesson. Now get to it!"

Everyone sat still for a good minute staring at each other, undecided if this is a good idea. Then Pavarti Patil being the daring person that she is, picked up her vile and downed it. Everyone else followed her lead.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as most students in the class started to get up and walk around. I looked down at my empty vile. Well, isn't this bloody exciting? Nothing is happening. Maybe I'm immune.

As I looked back up I caught the eyes of the most beautiful witch staring at me. I felt a need to go over there and confess my undying love for her. So thats exactly what I think I will do! As I got up I notice that there are couples around me everywhere. While making my way over towards my delectable butterbeer who is all the way on the other side of the classroom might I add, I see Blaise on one knee in front of that Weasly girl who for the first time in my life I saw flustered. Wonder boy is not going to be too happy about that. I chuckled to myself and continued to scan the room. Speaking of Scarface, I spotted him in the corner with that Looney Lovegood character reading an edition of that nut job paper The Quibbler. They also seem to be trying to capture some invisible creatures, if that isn't love then I don't know what is! Next I see Pansy feeding Neville a Cauldron cake while sitting in his lap. At least she isn't all over me. Thank Merlin! As I continue to make my way over to this beautiful nymph something caught my eye to make me stop dead in my tracks. Weasel was on his broom instructing Seamus to get on in front of him so he can give him the ride of his life. I think there is a hidden message there. I would have walked over there to make fun of the buffoon, but my love is waiting for me!

As I finally reach her, I smirk and sit on the chair in front of her.

"Where have you been all my life bookworm?"

"Right in front of your eyes ferret." She said with laughter in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

**Snape's POV**

This has got to be the most sickening sight I have ever had to witness. All of these students are idiots to be frank.

"Severus, I see that our lesson is working out just perfect is it not?" I turned around and saw the Headmaster standing there with that twinkle in his eye.

"The mind is a very powerful thing Severus. We as people should never underestimate its use." Albus said with a smile on his face

After all these years of being under his watchful eye, I know that what Albus says is most likely if not always true.

"Yes, your right. But do you think its time to tell them that I switched the potions?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Now Severus you can't rush love, it's such a beautiful thing! We'll wait until the end of the lesson to announce our little prank. Now would you like to join me in trying out these blood-flavored lollypops? I ran into Sanguini and he said that they are to die for!"

I simply shook my head at this brilliant but silly wizard. This is definitely the most interesting Aprils Fools' Day prank we have ever thrown yet.

I just can't wait to see their faces when they find out!

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading my silly little oneshot. I would love to hear what you think! Im also actually working on a one-shot series that would continue on from this. Hope you like it! **


End file.
